Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones and portable digital assistants (PDAs), have become increasingly popular with users and are becoming an essential part of many users' everyday lives. In many cases, the mobile devices have the capability of wirelessly communicating with other electronic devices, for example, to exchange information.
Users are often very familiar with their own mobile devices and, given a preference, would rather interact with a user interface provided by their own device than with an unfamiliar user interface of a different device (mobile or fixed). For example, rather than interacting with the user interface provided by a ticket kiosk at a movie theater to purchase tickets, many users would prefer to interact with their own mobile devices to accomplish the same task. In other situations, however, the user may wish to interact with his familiar user interface, but presented on a larger display (such as the display of a remote device).
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an improved mechanism for providing a user interface on a particular device that has substantially the same appearance and functionality as the user interface of a remote device.